fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Adachi
Red |position= Main Rapper Main Dancer Lead Vocalist |power= Photokinesis |symbol= Rose |reveal_date= |sub-unit= Selenite |debut-anime= Episode 02 |seiyū= Noa Kusakabe |singer= Noa Kusakabe }} Kenta Adachi (あだち健太 Adachi Kenta) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu Paradise!. He is a member of Shangri-La's first sub-unit Selenite. Bio Kenta became interested in idols when he was a kid, going to idol concerts with his sister, he found them to be fun, entertaining and made him smile. He found the idols talented and friendly and even got to take pictures with some of them. He was 8 back then and became deeply interested in music and dancing. His older sister encouraged him and got him to be a part of a dance class and convinced their parents to let him study music. Kenta became deeply involved in music and dancing even becoming a part of the dance club of his school in middle school. His parents got him to join an art school after middle school, in which he would study music and dance. One day his sister came home with flyers about the "Audition Season", she managed to get flyers from agencies such as TS Entertainment, Crescent Inc, K&C Entertainment and others. Kenta thought he'd get better chances in K&C since TS and Crescent trainees are known for being talented and held up to a certain standard. Kenta then auditioned and passed, K&C had him audition again in order to get more trainees for their upcoming group project Shangri-La. After several auditions, Kenta came up rather high ending second after Hikaru Kozakura. Kenta got to be the second member of Shangri-La's first sub-unit Selenite. Personnality Kenta is rather hot-headed and impatient, giving him the looks of someone who doesn't take things seriously. Despite that, he is actually very hard-working, meticulous and is somewhat of a perfectionist. That's how he became a great dancer, by paying attention to details and every aspect of his performance to be able to become a good dancer. Hiroto also founds him intimidating, but he is nice, funny and caring when he gets closer to people. He can be clingy as well, being "glued" to Hikaru who quickly became his best friend. Kenta is probably one of the most hard working in his group. Appearance Kenta has jet black almost wavy hair which almost reaches his the end of his neck and bright red eyes. His slanted eyes are much smaller than normal human eyes being almond shaped. He has got a very pale complexion. He is among the tallest in his group being 1,81. Kenta dresses in a casual way, always shirts and black pants but from time to time likes to wear vests and turtlenecks and boots. He wears a silver bracelet with his name written on it. Etymology Kenta (健太 Kenta), Ken (健 Ken) means healthy, strong and Ta (太 ta). Adachi (あだち Adachi) is variously written,but the kanji commonly used literally means foot and/or stand. Trivia *Kenta started dancing at 8 years old and has continued since then. *His first dream was to be a chef. **Due to this, he loves cooking. *His dance specialties are hip-hop and contemporary. *He'd like to be friends with Louis from KINGS. **Much like Hikaru and the rest of his group, he looks up to KINGS. *He sometimes being tall because it's not always easy for dancing. *He can speak English fluently due to travelling to America several times and can speak a little bit of French. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Idols Category:Shangri-La Category:Selenite Category:Aikatsu Paradise! Category:Weekender Girl39